Some devices such as digital still cameras or digital video cameras (hereinafter generally referred to as “digital cameras” in some cases) can connect to information processing terminals such as smartphones via wireless networks. As a communication standard for connecting different devices via wireless networks in this way, for example, wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) (registered trademark) can be exemplified.
In addition, in recent years, functions of operating imaging devices such as digital cameras via information processing terminals are provided by connecting the imaging devices to the information processing terminals via networks. Some of the imaging devices in which input and output interfaces installed in the imaging devices are restricted (for example, simplified or excluded) have been provided on the premise that information processing terminals connected via networks are used as main user interfaces (UIs) because such functions are provided.